ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lure of the Wildcat (San d'Oria)
Category:QuestsCategory:San d'Oria Questsde:Ködere die Wildkatze (San d'Oria) Walkthrough *'Note that Rank 2 for San d'Orians or advancement to Mission 2-3 for Windurstians and Bastokers is required to enter the Chateau d'Oraguille. 5 of the NPCs for Lure of the Wildcat quest are there, and thus access to it is required to get the Mythril piece as a reward.'<- Meaning the imperial Mythril piece you get from Naja Salaheem (Aht Urhgan Whitegate (I-10); upstairs)) for trading her all 4 invitation cards you get for doing all 4 Wildcat quests. *'Note: The quest A Timely Visit will also give you access to Chateau d'Oraguille when you reach the point where you are ordered to talk to Halver.' *Talk to Amutiyaal (at the fountain near Lion Springs Tavern) who will give you a Red Sentinel Badge and ask you to find new recruits for a mercenary group in Aht Urhgan. *Check the badge to get coordinates for the people you should talk to in each area. *You will know you've found the right person because you get an emote message: "[]'s badge flashes brightly." *After you talk to all of the people for San d'Oria, return to Amutiyaal to receive a Red Invitation Card (key item). *Note when talking to Halver if you are currently on Mission 2-3 for San d'Orians you must first complete the mission. Halver will only speak of the mission until completed,however, if you have this quest activated while doing mission 2-3 for San d'Oria, Halver will speak of your badge before speaking of the quest. **You will need to talk to: ;Southern San d'Oria (East to West): :(K-5) Daggao (Lion Springs Tavern) :(J-9) Authere (a small boy under a tree to the east of the Auction House) :(I-8) Rouva (under a tree in west Victory Square) :(I-8) Femitte (Rouva's attache) :(G-8) Deraquien (guarding entrance to Watchdog Alley) ;Northern San d'Oria (East to West): :(J-8) Maloquedil (northeast of the fountain, under a tree) :(J-8) Anilla (north of the fountain, West of Maloquedil) :(I-9) Giaunne (west of the fountain) :(H-8) Phairupegiont (north of Windurstian Consul, looking into the moat) :(E-4) Bertenont (upstairs outside the Royal Armoury) ;Port San d'Oria (West to East): :(G-7) Perdiouvilet (Rusty Anchor Pub) :(H-8) Pomilla (outside the Rusty Anchor, watching Joulet fish) :(H-8) Cherlodeau (just before the docks where two fisherman are having a contest) :(H-10) Parcarin (on top of the Auction House) :(J-8) Rugiette (Regine's Magicmart) ;Chateau d'Oraguille (East to West): :(I-9) Curilla (Temple Knights' Quarters) :(I-9) Halver (main room) :(H-9) Rahal (Royal Knights' Quarters) :(H-7) Perfaumand (guarding Prince Royal Trion I d'Oraguille's Room) :(F-7) Chalvatot (Her Majesty's garden) Once the quest is complete, you can warp to Aht Urhgan Whitegate by trading the quest starter 300 gil. *Just doing this quest alone will not gain you access to Whitegate. You must do a quest in Jeuno and a quest in Tenshodo before this access will work. Before you leave Whitegate for the 1st time, be sure to complete the second mission Aht Urhgan Mission 2: Immortal Sentries or you will have to take the ferry again...